Théatre d’Esprit
by Azrael - the Dark Archangel
Summary: Théatre d’Esprit, a theatre in the heart of London in the mid 19th century. Two boys, Roxas and Sora, live there. Both of them are hiding secrets. The question is, how many of those secrets will emerge with the arrival of a redhaired pyro? AU. Yaoi.


A.N: Hi guys! This is something that had been evolving as I struggled to write my AU Kingdom Hearts characters perform Phantom fic, and as soon as I'd seen the Illusionist it spirraled into something completely different. Do not be alarmed, this is a side project, and Fire in the Blood is still my main focus, though the plot may soon be having major changes made.

Warnings: Eventual yaoi, implied bondage. In case you missed it the first time YAOI! I apologise to all those of you who aren't homophobes. I'm simply trying to discourage potential flamers.

Pairings: Akuroku, possible Soriku, Zemyx.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kindgdom Hearts 2 or anything associated. They all belong to Square Enix. As does Final Fantasy.

P.S: I just want to thank all of you who've reviewed. 21 reviews total from all of my stories and not a single flame. You guys make me feel really warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

The torch-lit streets of Paris were filled with people, reporters gathering around a red-haired man in a dark suit who stood outside the door to his apartment.

"Axel," one of them called, "Could you explain to us the difference between the acts that you, Marluxia Aconite, Zexion Scémer and Demyx Nocturne will be performing at _les Théatre d'Esprit_?"

Axel smiled.

"That's quite simple," he said slowly, the faintest traces of an Oriental burr flavouring his words, "Zexion specialises in illusions and mind-tricks, and the kid can make water do some pretty incredible things using music. Luxord, who'll be joining us later is the other half of Zexion's act; he does card tricks, coin tricks, dice tricks," he paused, "Divination. Marluxia prefers to deal with solid things; earth, crystals, animals, plants. And me?"

His smile widened.

"I work with higher forces. Air, lightning, gravity," he opened his left hand to reveal a small flame dancing on his palm before closing it with a theatrical flourish, opening his right hand to reveal the flame flickering on the centre of his hand, before blowing it out.

"Fire."

He turned and started to open the door to his apartment.

"Axel," another reporter called, "How do you think you'll get along with Sora and Roxas Harada, the notoriously difficult stars of the _Esprit._"

Axel stopped with the door half open, and turned around.

"I've already met Sora," he admitted, "And he seems like a nice enough kid. And Roxas? Who knows?"

He said with a small shrug before walking inside and locking the door, leaving the press outside to fix its focus on one of the others, probably Demyx.

* * *

Roxas lay in the darkness of his room, then called out to Sora, his twin, who lay on the other side of the room. 

"So?"

His brothers voice came back to him softly.

"Yeah Rox."

"What are the new performers like?"

"They're strange," Sora said softly, "Nice, but strange."

Roxas heard him roll over as he began to elaborate.

"Zexion's kinda quiet, but he's smart and you two will probably get along fine. Marluxia is the gayest guy I've ever met, but he's fun."

He chuckled as Roxas gasped.

"Not like that you perv. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, Marluxia. Yeah, he's okay, just don't get him started on the virtues of the colour pink. Demyx is really cool, he's about our age and he sings like an angel. Aaaaand," Sora said, drawing the word out childishly, "He has a huge crush on Zexion; he absolutely adores the guy, and Zexion's the only one who can't see it. And Axel?"

Sora paused momentarily.

"Axel's different. He's hard to define, almost...exotic, he grew up in the Orient. He's got an awesome sense of humour, and he tells the most fantastic stories. All in all, I think he's a pretty nice guy. I think you two will get along just fine."

Roxas sighed.

"So?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you're right."

* * *

In an abandoned manor, only a few streets away from _les_ _Théatre d'Esprit_, two cloaked figures stood together. 

"So," the taller of the two's voice rang out, deep and resonant. "It appears the _Esprit_ has found some new stars."

His companion smiled.

"Its alright," she said, "I've already met them and screened them and none of them pose a threat. Though," she said with a smile, "I must say the mental screens that the illusionist has erected are quite impressive."

"Good," her companion said quietly, "But they'd better keep well away from my pet, and keep out of the way of my plans."

Nodding to the woman, he vanished into the darkness, leaving her alone. Letting out a sigh, she walked over to the harp in a corner of the room, and began to play, the mournful, haunting chords echoing through the manor and reaching into the dreams of two twins sleeping in a threatre only half a mile away.


End file.
